


Gus' Family

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, No Slash, Romance, Sequel, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-26
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Last of the series beginning with "Gus' Big Day."  The gang gathers at Brian and Jusin's home to celebrate.





	Gus' Family

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Beta by Shadownyc.  


* * *

"Hey Gus."

"Hey Justin.  Are you coming back today?  I hope you bring Daddy home with you!"

Justin chuckled, "Yes, your Dad and I are on the highway; we're already on our way."

"Great!  I can't wait for you to get here.  Aunt Emmett just brought over a huge cake."

"Didn't you get a cake yesterday at your pirate birthday party with your friends?"

"Justin."  Gus's voiced reprimanded.  "You can never have too much cake.  Anyway, yesterday's was chocolate and today's is chocolate chip.  It's completely different."

Suddenly, a huge crash came over the telephone line, and Justin heard Mel yell out, "Oh, shit!"

Gus giggled, so Justin figured nothing serious had happened.  Gus explained, "J.R. just pulled down all of Daddy's CDs.  You know, the ones in that tower?  Boy, is Mama mad.  I'm really glad I didn't do it.  She's even biting her cheek, and her face is purple."

Brian looked over at Justin, who was shaking with laughter.  Letting go of the wheel with his right hand, he snatched the phone from Justin.

"Sonny Boy, I'm sorry I had to leave your party yesterday a little early.  You tell your mommies that if they destroy my house then next time they can stay at Debbie's."

Justin listened intently to Brian reply to Gus, "Well, of course, you can always stay with me, but everyone else gets stuck in the spare bedroom with the orange shag carpet and pull-out bed from 1950.  Go tell them, okay?  We'll be home in a few hours."

Justin started to warn Brian, but his voice died away at the look on Brian's face.  

"He didn't hang up the phone, did he?"

"No," came Brian's terse reply.

"I'll just never figure out where he gets that stubborn streak," Justin spoke with a straight face, but the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

Brian threw the phone onto the seat the poked Justin in the side, causing him to spill his milkshake over his fingers and hand.  Justin quickly licked his palm and fingers clean. 

"If I wasn't fucking exhausted from last night, that'd be hot."

"Did I wear you out dread pirate Brian?"

"You're the only one who has ever even been able to make me break a sweat."

Justin laughed, "Do you think there were any gay pirates?"

Brian rolled his eyes, "Of course.  Sometimes I forget you're still a kid.  Now, it's time for you to take your nap so you're ready for the party."

Justin, also exhausted, let the kid remark slide and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the side of the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
A few hours later, Brian pulled into a rest area about 30 miles from home.  He got out and stretched.  When he got back in the car, Justin awoke.

"Brian," Justin's voice was quiet.

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone noticed your ring?"

"Well, I've not frequented Babylon often these last few weeks."  He smirked at Justin.

"Asshole, not your cock ring." Justin shook his head.

Brian thought for a moment, "Only Cynthia.  You can't pull anything over on that woman.  She wisely kept her mouth tightly shut about it, but I do noticing her smiling at me all the time.  It's creepy.  Otherwise, I've sent Ted to give a few pitches these last few weeks, so he hasn't been in the office, and Michael and Ben just got back from their trip to Tibet."

"Should we make some sort of announcement?"  Justin asked, but then continued, "No, let's just wait and let them figure it out."

Brian shrugged in acquiescence.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
By dinnertime, the party at the house filled the outside patio with voices and music.  J.R. and Gus danced and played with a beach ball, while the adults caught up.  The previous day's party, while enjoyable, had been mass chaos with tons of kids running around.

Justin, in the bathroom, heard the doorknob turn and open.  He quickly zipped up his jeans.  Ted walked in, his face flushing as he saw Justin.  "I'm really sorry, Justin.  I had no idea..."

Justin smirked, "You just wanted to catch a glimpse of my dick.  It happens all the time."

Ted sighed, "Brian really has met his match, hasn't he?"

The pair walked back to the kitchen, Ted apparently forgetting that he wanted to use the bathroom.  Justin found a sparkling water in the fridge and handed it to Ted, and then he opened a beer.

Taking a long swig from his bottle, Ted's eyes widened as he watched Justin brush his hair out of his eyes with his left hand.  Sputtering, Ted blew out a huge spray of water all over the countertop.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Outside, Brian and Lindsay lay side by side in the grass.  Occasionally, Gus would run and jump over their legs, laughing.

"Who would've thought us, parents?"  Lindsay asked.

Brian answered, "Think it's too late to give him back?"

Lindsay sighed softly, "I think we're all doing okay."

"I probably will still fuck him up."

She turned her head and took his hand. "You were the only one I would accept as his father.  If you had turned us down, we probably never would have had kids at all."

Her fingers felt his ring.  She lifted his hand up, rotating the ring around with her thumb and index finger.  "I guess we really have grown up, Peter."

"Never Wendy.  Never."  He stood up and gave her the little smile reserved only for her.  He turned and walked towards the house.

She lay in the grass, hands behind her head.  Eventually, Mel came and sat by her feet, back resting against Lindsay's legs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
In the house, Debbie and Michael walked into the kitchen to find Justin looking slightly disgusted handing Ted a handful of paper towels.

Ted, a look of amazement on his face, stammered to Justin, "I, you-oh my God."

Debbie heard this, and asked, "Oh my God what?"

Ted just pointed, and, sensing danger, turned to go and practically ran out of the kitchen.

"Oh my god!"  Debbie exclaimed, rushed to Justin's side, smacked him upside the head, and then hugged him tightly.

"Why didn't you send us an announcement?" she shrieked.

Justin rubbed the side of his face, "Well, that didn't really work out so well last time, did it?"

Michael, although astonished by the revelation, stood laughing because he had avoided the blow.  

Debbie rounded on him, "What are you laughing about?"  She smacked his cheek.  "You knew about this?"

"Can't you tell I'm as astonished as you are?  And I've been out of the country for two weeks?"  Michael also rubbed his cheek.

Debbie pulled them both to her in a crushing hug.  "You know I love you both. Those were love slaps.  Sunshine, you're like the brother than Michael never had."  

"And never wanted,"  Michael replied, smirking.  Debbie squeezed tighter.

"Mom, I'm starting to see flashes of light...I need oxygen."  Michael gasped out.

Debbie released them, beaming and crying, and loudly snuffled and wiped her eyes with her t-shirt, smearing her mascara.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
On his way out of the house, Ted literally ran into Brian.  Brian reached out and grabbed Ted, so he wouldn't fall backwards down the stairs.  Ted looked down at the hand grasping his shirt.

"Shit, Theodore, watch where you're going."

Ted took a deep breath, "Hey Brian, thanks for saving my life."

"Only one of many times, Theodore."

Ted started to go down the stairs to the backyard but halted abruptly.  Looking back up at Brian, he nodded his head, "Congratulations," he said

Brian looked down at him, his expression unreadable.  Ted turned to go down the stairs and took a few steps onto the patio.  

Brian answered softly, "Thanks."  Although Ted had his back to him, he heard.  Smiling slightly, he spotted Blake lounging against a tree talking animatedly to Ben and let himself chuckle as he made his way over to join the discussion.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Later, after Gus had blown out another round of candles on the chocolate chip cake, the gang gathered around the patio table to cut it.

"Daddy," Gus asked, "Could Justin cut the cake?  After all, it's his cake too, in honor of his big art show." He turned to Justin and hugged him around the waist.

Justin, smiling, took the cake cutter from Brian.  Gus grabbed a plate and stood waiting.

Cutting a tiny piece, he held it up to Brian.  Brian opened his mouth, taking the cake and the tips of Justin's fingers with it.  He leaned over and whispered quietly in Justin's ear, "You know, you've officially made me a lesbian."  

"Fuck you," Justin stage-whispered, smiling.

"Oh, I intend to.  We're going to Babylon tonight, and your ass better be ready." 

Then, turning back to the gathering, he cut a small piece of cake and fed it to Justin.

The entire group appeared frozen; no one moved.  Finally, Emmett gave a little squeak and clapped his hands together.

Gus asked, "So, are you going to cut that cake?" and everyone laughed.  



End file.
